


Partners

by jyrn



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Blow Jobs, Double Entendre, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Together, High School, Homophobia, Innuendo, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyrn/pseuds/jyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug's got a thing for Hanson... and perhaps Hanson feels the same way. But of course, nothing's ever that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Doug bit his lip contemplatively and somewhat nervously as he considered his options. There was the wait until he was over it one. The never make a move and regret it one. The make a move and regret it one. And of course, his favorite. The make a move and live happily ever after option. A twenty-five percent chance, if you limited it to the ones he’d come up with. Small enough, in the grand scheme of things. Only twice as hard as winning a coin toss. But then again, he always lost.

He stared at his paperwork as though it were a hidden-picture puzzle. If he crossed his eyes, he could almost get the lines to spell ‘yes’. Then again, the coffee cup and pencils on his desk could be construed as a no. He looked up as Hanson and Ioki walked into the chapel from a day of school. Even before he could yell out a greeting, he saw Hanson kiss Ioki on the cheek (jokingly he hoped) and his vocal chords were frozen in place. 

Hanson walked over to his desk, sticking his hand into his jeans as he walked. Doug wondered what he was about to do, noting that his zipper seemed to be sticking out more than usual. Hanson smiled as he pulled up his hand… and with it, a sock.

“You should have been there today man. No one knew what to think. It was priceless.”

Doug smiled at him shyly, indicated his paperwork, and rolled his eyes. He didn’t exactly trust his voice.

“We should do away with paperwork,” Tom smirked. “Just spend all day in the locker room.”

“The locker room?” Doug inquired, berating himself silently for responding.

“You know, good for buying drugs. And of course, communal showers.” He added the last part as a sarcastic joke, but it made Doug turn a little red. 

“Anyway, I have to go do my own write-ups. It might take a long time; my wrist’s a little tired.”

He looked Doug in the eyes briefly before walking away. Doug was sure it was just his imagination that anything other than partners talking had just taken place. Then his eyes lit on the sock that was dangling precariously on the side of his desk. He found that he couldn’t focus for the rest of the day. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He couldn’t exactly remember a moment. For anything. There was never a landmark event that defined his life, and the things that happened, well they occurred on their own, causeless and unbidden. 

It was casual at first, really. A way to pass the time when he couldn’t deal with what he was feeling any longer. Casually, one night and then one night and never the same. A routine without regularity or repetition. Faceless, nameless, unremarkable.

Hanson, well that had to be gradual. Partners were supposed to be close, be it lab partners, police officers, or even a pitcher and catcher. Not that he hadn’t done the last one. Because he totally had. Still, it wasn’t the same.

Hanson was more than anything he’d done before. Sweeter, bolder, and much harder to get. He wasn’t just on a hunt with this one. It was real, or as real as he could claim when he didn’t know anything of consequence about his goal. Who knew… Hanson was just Hanson, and it was an explanation in itself. As straight as an arrow, didn’t smoke, barely drank, and despite an affinity for the word ass, refrained from vulgarity. But he could surprise you. 

And sure, it was mostly when he was being a kid, but who didn’t want to be a child forever? He could be so serious that you counted on everything he said, and then facetious enough that you couldn’t remember why you trusted him in the first place. 

As good a judge as he usually was, Doug couldn’t tell. And this uncertainty translated into his current inability to do anything but watch.

“Morning Penhall. Enjoying my sock?” Hanson asked, walking into the chapel and surveying it in the exact place he’d left it.

“My desk sure is,” Penhall said, “Perhaps you ought to leave it here.”

“What, and deprive all of the guys at school? Wouldn’t dream of it.” Hanson replied, removing the offending party from Doug’s desk and stuffing it down his pants. He turned his crotch so that it was dangerously close to Doug’s face and asked, “How do I look?”

Doug turned red and tried but failed to take his eyes off of Hanson’s fake package. “Great.”

Hanson laughed. “Take it easy today Dougie. I’ll be back for you later.”

Doug watched him enviously as he sauntered out of the chapel. The day passed in a meaningless blur of daydreams and paperwork, meetings and legal documents. Finally, three o’clock, and Hanson was back. 

“Miss me?” He asked, reaching back into his pants. “I have a present for you.”

It was the same dirty sock from earlier, the one item spending most of its day in close proximity to Hanson’s package. “Blew the case wide open today, so it’s yours to keep.”

“Thanks…?” Doug replied, equal parts intrigued and repelled. 

“Just kidding Penhall. Maybe we should have a bonfire.”

“No, don’t.”

“Don’t?”

“I mean, burning a sock can’t be good for the environment.”

“Of course you meant that.” Hanson shrugged. “Whatever you like.” ‘accidentally’ leaving the sock, he walked over to his desk glancing once over his shoulder at Doug.

Doug guessed that he overanalyzed just a bit. When he found himself taking Hanson as something as much as he was hoping, there was a reason to doubt it. Hanson’s girlfriends, perhaps, was a good one. But then the reasons for him to hope were as good as the ones for him to give up all. 

He mindlessly filled in his final work, trying not to sneak too many glances at Hanson laughing with Ioki as they filed their report. He couldn’t be envious of something that wasn’t going on… so it must be going on. Or else he was making it up simply to be jealous. One thing he knew; the week was over, his paperwork filed, and both he and Hanson were free for a new case.


End file.
